kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Village of the Centaurs
Village of the Centaurs (Centaur Village) is a legendary village in the King's Quest ZZT games, and mentioned in the The Four Winds. ZZT universe The original village was hidden in a forest west of the Town of Llewdor on the Island of Llewdor during the era of King's Quest ZZT. They had moved into the forests in order to hide from the Ogres in the southern Mountain Range. The friendly centaurs allowed Alexander to sleep in their village so he was prepared to climb the southern mountains of Llewdor and defeat the ogres that ate their kind, and forced them into the forests.King's Quest ZZT Unfortunately several months later, the Ogres were able to smash and cut a path through the forest's trees. They destroyed the village turning into into an Ogre Base. Slaves bought from the Relentless Army were guarded by the Ogre masters. Most of the centaurs had escaped before the Ogre's reached their village heading south. However a poor few became the dinners for the ogres living in the ravaged village.King's Quest ZZT2 The survivors moved to a new village in a hidden valley surrounded by the southern Mountain Range on the southern edge of the island. They built their new huts in the meadows surrounding a small lake near the southern beach of the island. It was an excellent hiding place protected by mountains on three sides, and the sea on the fourth side. The only entrance to the area was the secret path in the eastern mountains. However, not long after moving there, they discovered a small community of Sahuagin living in the waters just south the valley. At first they were neither friendly nor hostile; they ignored the Centaurs. But a month or two later, a centaur was attacked by a group of Sahuagin when it took a bath in the sea. They had pulled the centaur under the water and almost drowned him. They claimed they had stolen their token of power; a gigantic warhammer, and they wanted revenge on the Centaurs. This lead to them being at war with the underwater race. They were afraid the creatuers would attack their village, and they did not know where to flee to, and were forced to stay in the village. Alexander later discovered the village, and helped both the Centaurs and the Sahuagin. The completely hidden village is located on the southside of the island. To reach it one must travel to the southern most part of the beach of Llewdor, where a lone palm tree stands. The secret pass begins directly west of the palm. A secret button hidden in the rocks there opens up a path to the village. The password "noordvuur" is needed to get past the gate sentry to the village. The new Centaur Village is called Ventaur village at least once, but this may be a typo by the game's designers. TSL Universe Centaurs once lived and thrived in the centaur village located in heart of the forests of Llewdor. Their village was always heavily guarded by centaur sentries at all hours of day and night. Once a year the centaurs would invite the most esteemed wizards during their spring celebration honoring their ancestor and god, Sirocco (unofficial). Crispin (unofficial) was fortunate enough to be invited to one of their annual feasts where they displayed their bountiful harvest and artistic expertise of various performing arts. Blessed with the dexterity of human hands and the speed and grace of a body similar to that of a horse, centaurs were skilled in vocations like farming as well as in combat training and warfare. The elder centaurs would try to teach their apprentices the importance of synergy and the balance in nature. The younger centaurs however considered themselves to be superior to all beasts and men. Centaurs lived a reclusive existence in their village and thus could not get any help as their village was attacked and destroyed by the ogres. It is tragic that their pride and faith in their own prowess led to their downfall. No one knows exactly where the surviving centaurs reside but rumor has it that they have since moved to the southern beach of the island of Llewdor. However this remains an assumption that has not as yet been proven for a fact.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/?p=1246 Locations *Inn *Shop Behind the scenes The Village of the Centaurs and the history behind it is mentioned and expanded upon in the TSL universe, in the The Four Winds. References Category:King's Quest ZZT Category:King's Quest ZZT 2 Category:Places (ZZT) Category:Centaurs (unofficial)